Remember Me
by galaxynicole
Summary: Alex needs to remember.  Is there another reason why Alex ended up in the 80s? GALEX
1. Behind Blue Eyes

I haven't written anything in such a long time and this is my first Ashes to Ashes fic. It's just a little idea that came to me. I don't know how long it's going to be, it depends on where the mood takes me and if you guys like it. I don't own Ashes to Ashes so please don't sue me.

****Behind Blue Eyes****

****Chapter 1 - Remember Me****

Alex is blissfully sleeping in her bed. She's dreaming about her and Gene. They're stood in some kind of park, holding hands and Gene's smiling face beams down at her. She smiles and leans in to kiss him but Molly appears out of nowhere. Yelling and running towards her. Begging her to remember. The words ring in her ears. "Remember her, Mummy. Please remember." She looks back at Gene but he's not there anymore. Instead there's older girl in his place who looks like a younger version of herself but with piercing blue eyes. The girl smiled at her and said "Remember me". Molly chimes in. "Remember her. Remember us." At that moment, Alex woke up very confused. She looks at the clock. It's 6 o'clock in the morning. _Plenty of time to get ready._

She sits there at her kitchen table staring into her coffee mug, not caring that the liquid has long gone cold. She thinks back to her dream. "Why do I need to remember her?" she whispers to herself. "Who is she, Molly?"

A banging on the door jolts her out of her musings and a gruff voice shouts "Bolly, get your arse out of bloody bed"

"Shit" as she looks at her watch. It's ten past nine. She was late for work. Again. The third time this week. _'Gene is going to kill me'_ she thought.

"Bolly, if you don't open this door now, I'll bloody break it down" Gene bellows.

"Bloody impatience bastard" she mutters as she opens the door.

"I heard that, Madame Fruitcake. What's the excuse this time? Well, I don't have time fer 'em. Get ya slap on and let's go. There's been another murder." and with that, he walks out the door. Alex grabs her coat and runs after him.

Alex gets in the Quattro and nearly puts on her seatbelt but a glance from Gene stops her. She sighs. "I'm sorry, Guv. I'm not sleeping well" _Well, it's not a complete lie. I'm not. Weird dream about a girl I need to remember and you._ "Got a lot on my mind"

"Well, snap out of it. I'm not havin' someone on my team, that's constantly late with 'er mind on other things, I need you on the focused and on the ball, Bolls. We have two murders to solve and scum to catch!"

Alex starts to argue back. "I..."

"Not one more word, Bolls. Get ya mind on the case" and Gene slings her a case file off the dashboard.

They rode the rest of the way in silence to the crime scene. Alex flicked through the case file, reading the notes. There wasn't much to go on, hopefully there was more to go on than the last one. They needed to catch the killer before he struck again. By the time they got there, the plods had cordoned the area off and Ray and Chris were talking to a man who looked like he was in shock. Must be the man that found the victim.

"So what you got for us, Ray?" Gene asks

"Well, Guv, Mr Almond, that guy over there, he was walking his dog and found the body. He ran to the phone box to call us. Forensics says she's been dead more than a day. Looks like she was stabbed to death though she was beaten up pretty badly before that. Doesn't look like she was killed here, just dumped. Just like the last one. No ID, Guv." Ray took a last drag from his fag and flicked it to the ground.

Alex wanders off to look at the body. She pulled the sheet back that covered the girl and gasped. Poor girl. What did she do to deserve this? Alex looked of into the distance. The girl from her dream appeared to her again. "Why won't you remember me?" the girl shouted at her. She seemed much more angry than the previous dream.

"Who are you? Should I know you? Please tell me who are you?"

"You should know!" and the girl vanished.

**TBC**

Well, I hope you like it. Let me know if you liked it or hated it and if I should continue the story. Thanks for reading.


	2. Mrs Profiler

I've been really busy with work and planning my wedding so that's why I haven't updated in awhile. Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 2 – Mrs Profiler**

"Who the hell are you talking to, Bolls?" Gene appears next to her

"No one" she says turning to him and shaking her head.

"Right cos we all shout at no one!" he says looking at her like she's a lunatic.

"Just leave it, Guv. Just leave it!" and she turns on her heels and walks over to where Chris and Ray are stood talking to the forensics team.

Gene looks at her walking away and thinks 'What the hell is wrong wiv her. Three times she's been late this week and now she's talkin' to thin air. She's more nutty than usual. Though she looks absolutely gorgeous today. The way her arse moves around in those jeans, how I'd love to help her out of 'em. God, Gene, she'll never want ya. Maybe just for a shag but not how you want her.'

"Guv" Chris shouts over at him "I think I've found sumat" Gene walks over to the group. Chris has a bullet in his hand.

"Chris, you twonk, do you really think that's got anything to do with this murder? She was beaten and stabbed to death. Not fuckin' shot. It's probably been here years. Considering it's a deserted wasteland and that. Gimme that" and he takes the bullet from Chris and throws it to the ground.

"So Mrs. Profiler, what can ya tell us?" Gene smirks at her "Don't tell me. Was the murderer abused by his babysitter so he sets out to kill 'em or no wait I've got a better one, a girl dumped him once in his life and now he kills every girls that looks like 'er."

Alex just glares at him as he mocks her. 'Why is he being so sarcastic all of a sudden. What did I do?' "Actually, I can tell you quite a bit from the crime scene but what's the point if you're just going to make fun of it. Now if you don't need me, I'm going back to the car." and she starts walking away from him mutters "Thinks he knows everything. Let him fucking solve the case then!"

Gene realises he was being out of line with her and starts walking after her. "Bolly, wait, come back 'ere"

Chris and Ray just look at each other. "Fucking hell, they really need to get a room and shag each others brains out. They sound like they're married with all the shouting matches they have. Not that the Guv would marry her. Just shag her."

Chris looks at him "I can't imagine the Ma'am going for the Guv to be honest. He ain't her type. She's posh and well, he ain't her type."

"Well, if you ask me, she needs someone to sort her out. Bit of rough and that"

"Bolly" he shouts after her

"Fuck off, Gene" she says angrily

"Alex, wait"

"What the hell do you want now? Do you want to break me down in front of the team some more? Belittle and mock me because I have different ideas to you on policing? Just because you and I have different methods, doesn't make my methods any less valid, Gene." she squares upto him.

"I was only joking, Bolly" he runs his hands through his hair

"Well, it didn't sound like it to me!" and she gets into the car and slams the door.

Gene winces and goes to get in the car. He looks at her pointedly. "Oi, Bolly, do not slam the doors. Do not take your anger out of my car."

"Just fucking drive, Gene. It's your own fault. If you hadn't of pissed me ..."

"If you weren't such a fruitcake sometimes, I might actually take you seriously." He says getting annoyed with Alex. 'Bloody hell can't she take a joke?'

Alex just glares at him and balls her fists. "A joke?" she scoffs "A bloody joke?"

'Shit' Gene looks at her. 'Must of said that out loud.'

They continued to argue as they walk into the station and Keats is waiting for them in CID.

Keats smirks at their squabbling "Trouble in paradise?"

As Gene walks into his office, he replies "Fuck off, Keats. It's bad enough dealing with her PMT. Let alone adding you into the mix" and slams the door his office shut.

"Are you okay, Alex?" Keats asks as he fawns over her

"I'm fine, Jim. I'm just ..." she trails off and sighs

"Would like to go for a drink tonight?"

"I'm not sure" She sees Gene glaring at her through the blinds in his office. "Go on, why not?"

"Brilliant. I will pick you up at 8." and Keats walks out of the office whistling happily.

Gene was silently brooding in his office. 'What does she see in him? Am I not good enough for her? Of course, you're not, Gene. You're not some stuck up posh ponce like Keats.' He looks through the blinds at Alex who's quietly sitting at her desk with a shocked look on her face and she was staring at well, nothing. Like she was seeing something that he wasn't.

Alex was just filling something away and the girl appears again. "Why don't you remember me?" The girl looks like she had been crying. "Please come and find me. You need to find me. Both of you"

Alex looks puzzled "Who's both of us?"

**TBC**

Not every chapter is going to end with the girl begging to Alex to remember her, I promise.


End file.
